Psycho
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Twoson, año 199x  Dos meses después de la guerra contra Giygas ocurre una Masacre en la guardería Polestar. ¿El asesino? Nadie puede creerlo... R&R PLZ
1. Criminal

SAP! esto se me ocurrió hace tiempo gracias al rol de FaceBound, pero no sabía si continuarlo o no. SEEEE! lo continué, porque como dijo Vanilj, la sección hispana de Mother debe revivir. (Ooh si, escriban fics bbys!)

Tranquilos pues, queridos míos, que espero mañana publicar el nuevo capítulo de Mementos de Ikana, porque obviamente no lo dejaré olvidado, pero esa es otra historia.

Espero disfruten este fic lleno de asesinatos lolz, asesinos cínicos, Hospitales mentales y mucho, mucho Earthbound. (_ _ espero que esto no se vaya a lo droga...)

D I S C L A I M E R !

Paula: hahahahaahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Earthbound/Mother 2 le pertenece a Nintendo y a Shigesato Itoi, aunque algún día será oficialmente de Shade y juntas reviviremos a Giygas!

por último, GET PSYCHO! I WANNA GET PSYCHOOO! (8) Ok... eso fue un intento de canción de Disturbed (?)

* * *

_Psycho_

_Chapter 1  
_

**_Criminal~_  
**

_**Felicidad… felicidad…**_

_«Basta por favor, sé que tu no quieres hacer esto…»_

_**Casi había olvidado esta… sensación...**_

_«Estás cometiendo un error, un gravísimo error…»_

_**Nada te salvará ahora…**_

_«Sal de mi cabeza ahora, ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!»_

_**Me siento… feliz…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ness se levantó precipitadamente, había tenido un sueño un tanto ¿extraño?

Se vistió y bajó rápidamente a la cocina para cerciorarse de que tanto Tracy como su madre estaban ahí, esperándolo con un filete en la mesa, como todas las mañanas. No cabía duda que amaba a su familia, aunque su padre estuviese lejos.

La caricatura favorita de Tracy estaba siendo televisada, la pequeña la miraba desde la cocina, mientras desayunaba un plato de cereal. La hermanita de Ness lanzó un chillido cuando vio que habían interrumpido la transmisión para dar una noticia… Terrible.

Ness, curioso, se acercó al televisor, hacía meses que no interrumpían algo. Subió el volumen y contempló el horror.

_Hoy es un día negro para la gente de Twoson, ha sucedido la masacre más grande en la historia de Eagleland._

Un escalofrío lo recorrió, tragó saliva, esperando lo peor.

_Los alumnos del jardín de niños Polestar fueron asesinados brutalmente esta mañana._

Quiso gritar, correr, golpearse contra algo, no podía creer lo que oía, todo parecía sacado de una profunda pesadilla. Comenzó a temblar, y contenía las lágrimas. En la televisión la mujer que daba la noticia se encontraba afuera del Preescolar, que, estaba asediado por miles de patrullas, los oficiales entraban y salían del edificio.

_El asesino ya fue atrapado y enviado al Sanatorio de Happy Happy._

_No hay sobrevivientes…_

Eso último hizo que Ness rompiera en llanto, pensando en su amiga Paula, a quién verdaderamente amaba. Tracy y su madre se acercaron, intentando comprender su dolor. Lo abrazaron y le sonrieron.

—Tranquilo Nessie, estoy segura de que ella está a salvo. —Animó su hermana, tratando de creerlo.

Su madre sólo se quedó impávida, abrazándolo.

Ness Les devolvió el abrazo, intentando ser positivo. Era Paula, y no podía morir, teniendo esas capacidades mentales tan fuertes. Ella había vencido a Giygas prácticamente sola, aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

Se levantó en silencio, tanto Tracy como su madre lo miraron, asombradas, jamás habían visto a Ness con la cara de determinación que tenía en ese momento. La pequeña le sonrió y aplaudió, verdaderamente se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo como su hermano. Ness acarició su cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Mamá, iré a Twoson…—Dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

La mujer sólo se inmutó a asentir, su hijo cada día era más maduro y no podía creerlo.

El chico cogió su bat, se acomodó su gorra y guardó un par de yo-yos en su mochila.

Abrió la puerta con su típico estilo Rockin' y se subió a la bicicleta.

—¡Cuídate hermano! —Le gritaba Tracy desde el pórtico.

Ness ondeó su brazo al oír los gritos de su hermanita.

—¡Volveré para la cena! —Contestó y pedaleó colina abajo.

Pasó rápidamente por las bulliciosas avenidas de Onett, al verlo pasar varios chicos lo saludaban y otros se veían obligados a esquivar la bicicleta. Pasó cerca del ayuntamiento, al parecer el Alcalde tenía una junta. Cuando cruzó la calle en la que se encuentra el hotel casi atropella a una señora gorda, de esas locas por las compras. Bajó por la avenida principal y pasó junto a la Arcadia, Frank se encontraba tomando una soda en ese momento. Llego al final de Onett, ahora sólo le quedaba seguir hacia el sur y en menos de Diez minutos estaría en Twoson.

El panorama en ese pequeño pueblo era desolador. No había nadie en las calles, el típico murmullo del parque estaba apagado, en su lugar, había velas prendidas, el olor a incienso era sofocante y varias personas se concentraban ahí, con ropas negras, en el centro estaban colocadas las fotos de varios niños, veinte en total, más las de dos personas adultas que Ness reconoció.

_Los padres de Paula._

Pero, gracias al cielo su fotografía no estaba ahí, sin embargo, había algo extraño. La chica debería de haber presenciado en ese velorio, rezando como de costumbre. Faltaba una pieza en el Puzzle.

Ness salió del parque rápidamente en dirección a la guardería Polestar, la escena del crimen.

La casa estaba custodiada por cuatro patrullas, los oficiales se encontraban afuera de éstas esperando alguna información. Algunos parecían seguir horrorizados y otros simplemente querían irse.

Una fría mano tocó el hombro del chico, obviamente se sobresaltó y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con…

—¡Apple Kid! —Jadeó Ness—, me has dado un susto de los peores.

El regordete chico encogió los hombros.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención —Hizo una pausa, suspirando y buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Me imagino que viste las noticias y saliste pitando de tu casa ¿ah que me equivoco?

Ness Asintió, cabizbajo.

—Exactamente vine por eso. Quiero saber que demonios pasa.

Acto seguido fijó su mirada en dirección a la guardería Polestar, como si ese lugar fuese a darle una respuesta.

—Ness… —Sollozó el Apple kid en silencio.

—¿Qué tienes, Apple Kid? —Preguntó Ness, al ver sus ojos vidriosos a punto de estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

—Es que… creo que no quieres saber lo que pasó…

Justo cuando Ness iba a preguntarle dónde se encontraba Paula y qué había pasado con ella interrumpió un oficial algo flaco y pálido. Aún no asimilaba lo sucedido.

—Los mató a todos, a algunos los incineró, a otros los electrocutó, otros murieron a palizas y a otros cuantos —Tragó saliva, empalideciendo aún más— les abrió el estómago y escribió con su sangre.

Ambos chicos se miraron, horrorizados, en primera, no entendían el por qué el oficial se había acercado sólo para decir eso y en segunda, ¿Quién podía cometer algo tan atroz?

—Oficial —Se inmutó a decir Ness—, Tranquilícese y cuéntenos que ha pasado aquí.

—¡Ese maldito monstruo los mató a todos!

Al parecer el hombre seguía con su histeria, el Apple Kid estaba a punto de llorar y Ness seguía confundido y con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

El pequeño regordete retrocedió un poco, impactado por la reacción de Ness, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su voz demostraba horror.

—Ness… La-las co-cosas nunca so-son como tú cre-crees. —Tartamudeó, tenía tantas cosas que decir y no podía.

—¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? —Volvió a gritar, tomando a su amigo por el pescuezo.

Apple Kid estaba sudando frío, abrió la boca pero del temor no dijo nada.

—¡Ella los mató! ¡Ese maldito demonio! ¡Yo Sabía desde el principio que ella era el anticristo! —Comenzó a gritar el oficial, que seguía ahí por alguna razón.

Una razón que Ness entendió perfectamente al oír eso. Se quedó callado y su manó tocó el hombro del oficial.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho… —Murmuró, cabizbajo.

El oficial, casi sin pensarlo abrazó al chico.

—Descuida hijo… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Y Ness seguía confundido…

—Ella fue la causante… sólo ella y ya está sufriendo su condena… —Continuó el oficial—. Yo jamás la creí capaz de matar a alguien. Me parecía imposible que esa cara de ángel que todos amábamos cometiera tan atroz crimen… las apariencias engañan.

El chico esperó hasta el final del discurso, para hacer su pregunta primordial.

—Y… ¿Quién demonios es ella?

—Paula Jones… La hija de los encargados de la guardería. Apenas tiene 14 años…

Ness se lanzó al piso, no podía creer lo que oía, un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió y se lanzó en contra del oficial.

—¡MENTIROSO! — Gritó entre lágrimas, en cualquier momento lo golpearía —, ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! ¡Paula es mi amiga, y la conozco como nadie más! ¡Ella nunca haría algo así!

El oficial retrocedía con miedo, su mirada horrorizada estaba inundada de lágrimas, Ness empuñaba su bat, a punto de golpearlo, cuando, una mano se lo impidió.

Era la mano del Apple Kid.

—É-él… Dice la verdad…


	2. Numb

ADIVINEN QUIÉN ACTUALIZOOOO~~

e_e Ok no, eso fue idiota.

Así como lo están leyendo, actualicé Psycho después de TRES MESES -TRES MESEEEEEESS- ME PUDROOOOOO! es que como digo, si me dedico a este fic mementos quedará en el olvido y no no no no a los dos los amo.

Poooor ciertoooo~ le cambié los nombres a los capítulos, quiero que se llamen como canciones de disturbed (tengo un verdadero trauma con ellos)

yyyyyyy sí, me gusta ser malvada con el Apple Kid.

aaaah y el fic está inspirado en el rol de FaceBound... aunque creo que eso ya lo había dicho xDDDD Ok no xDD Ok si xDD -(?)- Después les contaré la historia... oh, pero después.

-AMO A GIYGAS {ÑELWRHWINGYWETS-

DISCLAIMEEER:

Shigesato itoi es DIOS

* * *

**_Psycho_**

_Chapter 2_

_Numb~_

_Se acurrucó en la esquina de esa horrible habitación blanca, escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos aún ensangrentadas. Rezaba para que no apareciese más, imploraba poder ganar esa guerra. Sus pupilas dilatadas podían verlo, danzando en el otro extremo. Quería gritar, pero no serviría de nada. Estaba atrapada en una niebla roja, su pesadilla hecha realidad._

Las enfermeras corrían desesperadamente de un lado a otro, el tic-tac del reloj era cada vez más enfermizo, el sonido que hacía el ventilador también estaba hartando, el color azuloso de las paredes le recordaban a la época en que el culto Happy Happy reinaba el lugar, le causaba asco; La televisión daba un concierto desde el teatro de Fourside, obviamente no le prestó atención, así que le daba igual que clase de música fuera. Las enfermeras, esas mujeres de vestido blanco y suéter azul seguían corriendo de un extremo al otro, ninguna parecía inmutarse de la presencia de los dos chicos. El mareante hedor del alcohol rancio destacaba, era muy difícil respirar.

Apple kid se mantenía calmado, probablemente pensando en comida. Mientras Ness hacía todo lo posible para no causar revuelo, pero el contenerse en algún momento se quebraría, tenía que verla. No, _debía_ verla. Se reclinó en su horrible asiento, se quitó la gorra y jugueteó un momento con ella, sin poder quitarse a su amiga de la mente. La imaginaba tirada en la habitación junto a lo que quedaba de los niños, riendo histéricamente y hablando como los psicópatas de películas. Seguía sin creerlo.

Las mujeres iban y venían, iban y venían; una rutina que se repetía constantemente, el golpeteo de las zapatillas al correr le estaba causando nauseas a Ness. A veces las enfermeras llevaban jeringas en las manos, otras más libretas, y en contadas ocasiones, algún paciente en silla de ruedas.

Ness suspiró, así no llegaría a nada, Apple kid sólo se limitó a darle una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, la cual no sirvió de mucho. El chico de la gorra recordó que afuera de ese inhumano hospital psiquiátrico había una pequeña cabina telefónica. Había algunas cuántas llamadas que hacer.

Caminó a la salida, sin decirle nada a Apple Kid. Seguía incrédulo ante su palabra.

_«La encontraron junto a los cadáveres, tendida en el piso y sonriendo, con las manos llenas de sangre»_

Sacudió su cabeza, pensar en eso no le llevaría a ningún lado, sólo aumentaría su curiosidad. Añoraba verla y había hecho lo posible. ¿Cuánto llevaba en ese hospital? Posiblemente más de tres horas, y no dejaría de esperar hasta poderle ver, sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara.

Llegó a la cabina, levantó el teléfono y reflexionó a quién debía hablarle primero, tenía a varios en mente: a papá, a mamá, a Jeff ó a Poo. Decidió llamar al tercero, con sus padres podría hacerlo más tarde y Poo… Lo más probable es que estuviera ocupado con las tareas de su vida diaria como príncipe.

Marcó el número rápidamente, tratando de no tener un error, formuló lo que iba a decir en su mente, trataría de no sonar preocupado, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible. La línea de espera una y otra y otra vez… Volvió a marcar, lo mismo. Colgó, esperó unos segundos y de nuevo marcó. Lo dejó sonar por mucho tiempo. Hasta que del otro lado de la línea alguien contestó.

Reconocía esa voz, pero no era Jeff, desgraciadamente. Cerró su puño en signo de desesperación y deformó su voz, para sonar tranquilo.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó el interlocutor con su amanerada voz característica.

—¡Tony! —Trató de parecer sorprendido, no le salía nada bien—, hace tanto que no oía tu voz. ¿Está Jeff por ahí?

El chico tardó en conquistar.

—Ahora mismo está ocupado haciendo un proyecto con Maxwell, si quieres puedes…

_Si quieres puedes llamar después, _no quería oír eso,

—No, necesito hablar con él ¡Ahora!

Tony suspiró.

—Está bien. Déjame ir a buscarlo…

Se demoró varios minutos, en los cuales se limitó a pensar en que Jeff para nada había visto la televisión. La noticia le tomaría por sorpresa… y vaya que sorpresa. Cuando oyó su calmada voz del otro lado del teléfono se lamentó por tener que darle esa noticia.

—¿Ness? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Jeff! ¿Es que no has visto la televisión? —preguntó, cínico.

—No, sabes que prefiero estar en mis invenciones que frente a eso.

—Necesito que vengas a Happy Happy ahora mismo.

—Me estas preocupando ¿qué pasó? —poco a poco perdía el tono calmado del principio.

Ness tragó saliva, enredó un poco el cable y prosiguió.

—Es Paula… Está internada en el _psiquiátrico_.

Jeff calló por un momento, podía oír su acelerada respiración.

—Dame detalles, ¿Qué hace ahí?

Ness suspiró.

—No puedo decirte por teléfono… es un asunto sumamente delicado… e inverosímil.

Del otro lado Jeff estaba confundido, pero algo era definitivo. Debía ir. Colgó, posiblemente dejando a Ness con la palabra en boca.

Buscó su chaqueta, se disculpó con Maxwells y le dijo que era algo de vida o muerte, a lo que éste sólo le respondió con los ojos en blanco y un suspiro forzado.

(oo)

Ness estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que el Apple kid estaba afuera de la cabina, esperándolo. Salió, probablemente se sentía solo, él también tenía signos de la devastación, necesitaba consuelo. Lo malo era que Ness no sabía que hacer en ese caso, a Apple Kid no lo consideraba un gran amigo, por el simple hecho de que sólo hablaban cuando se trataba de negocios, por así decirlo. Se miraron por un momento, como buscando un consuelo en sus miradas, ambos con los ojos rojos de contener llanto y los labios quebrados.

—Ness, puedes entrar a verla…

Por un momento se le iluminaron los ojos ¿Era posible verla ya? Tenía tanto que discutir con ella, necesitaba una explicación coherente de lo sucedido. Apple Kid seguía hablando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Al parecer quedó traumatizada después de la guerra contra Giygas…

Ness levantó la mano, no quería oír más.

—No… Ella fue la que acabó con la guerra, los demás sí estábamos digamos… _perturbados_

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí? —Pregunto, curioso. Paula nunca se atrevió a contarle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de ese Alienígena al que llaman destructor cósmico universal.

—Luchamos contra Giygas… eso es todo.

No quería recordar esa batalla, contra ese horrible ser cuya forma indefinida aún prevalecía en sus inhabituales pesadillas.

Se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, para después ir a la recepción, dejando a Apple Kid solo, con su curiosidad aumentada. Observó a la mujer detrás del escritorio, quién, no se inmutaba de su presencia.

(oo)

_Trató ponerse de pie, sus piernas tambaleaban violentamente, jamás había estado en una situación así. Su cabello apestaba a sangre. Una voz le__ decía que se matara, que rezar era inútil. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo lo posible por no oírlo. Lloraba de desesperación, en verdad creía que estaba loca…_

_**¿No puedes ponerte de pie?**__** Creí que eras fuerte…**_

_Ahora se burlaba de ella, ya no sabría cuanto iba a soportar, poco a poco sus sentidos colapsaban en la m__ás brutal oscuridad. Su miedo incrementaba. Las imágenes de los niños muertos, de la ardua lucha contra su subconsciente… Había perdido la guerra._

_Volvió a recostarse en el gélido suelo, ignorando, que a su alrededor se formaba una horrible cara._

_(oo)_

—Por favor… Déjeme verla… —suplicó Ness por quinta vez, Apple Kid le había mentido, aún no podían entrar. Quería golpearlo, pero se mantendría a raya.

—No… ¿Quién eres tú?

Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, arrebatándole la palabra al chico.

—Carpainter, señorita.

Y pensar que meses atrás había luchado contra ese hombre tan extraño. Seguía siendo el mismo: cabello despeinado pintado de azul, Extraños lentes, bigote y barba azules, y un traje de rayas diplomáticas azul. Él era el único que no superó el trauma del culto, eso, ó era que verdaderamente amaba ese color.

Fue una sorpresa verlo ahí y abogando por el chico que acabó con su culto. No, al parecer ya no le importaba. Ness dejó que hiciera su trabajo, al fin y al cabo ese hombre era una de las máximas autoridades en ese pueblo.

En cuanto le vio la mujer no pudo hacer más que lanzarle una mirada confundida y asentir al momento. ¿Cómo negarse ante ese hombre? Dijo algo para sus adentros y continuó.

—Por aquí…

Carpainter miró a Ness y le hizo una seña de que debía ir, ya después hablaría con él. Comenzó a seguir a la enfermera, que iba a paso rápido, a Ness le seguía Apple Kid, ya estaba cansado de tenerlo como sombra. Quería hablar con Paula, pero con él, obviamente no sería lo mismo. Mientras caminaba consintió pensamientos muy parecidos a los que Pokey Minch hubiese imaginado en ese momento: Qué le lanzaba un pedazo de pastel al rechoncho niño, para ver como lo cogía del piso y lo comía como muerto de hambre, mientras suplicaba más. Él sonreía.

Un momento ¿Qué demonios imaginaba? Él mismo se sorprendió.

Llegaron a una puerta blindada, la enfermera le dejó una llave y se retiró de muy mala gana. Detrás de ese pedazo de metal estaba su mejor amiga, la persona a la que amaba. Pero, todavía debía deshacerse del Apple Kid.

—…Puedo hacerlo solo —dijo, mientras tomaba la mano en su mano, dispuesta a abrir el cerrojo.

El rechoncho chico le dedicó una mirada confusa.

—¿Qué?

Ness perdía su paciencia, en cualquier momento podría golpearlo.

—Lo que oíste, no quiero que entres…—contestó malhumorado.

—Pero… Ness… Es muy peligroso…—Insistía el Apple Kid, sin saber que estaba despertando una bestia.

—¡Lárgate! —Le gritó, dándole un golpe con el puño. Lo hirió… Él se lo buscaba.

¿Desde cuándo era tan violento? Se detuvo a pensar mientras veía como Apple Kid se iba con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese no era el Ness de antes. Al final le dio igual, lo importante es que vería a su amada Paula, la abrazaría y creería en todo lo que le dijera. Era inocente… Tenía que comprobarlo.

Giró la llave lentamente, sin saber que se encontraría. Abrió el curioso cerrojo de la misma manera. Tragó saliva, esperando verla sentada en alguna parte del piso…

…y así lo hizo…

Estaba recostada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, no podía ver su rostro. No quería hablarle en ese momento. Primero analizó la habitación,: completamente blanca, sin ventanas, sólo había una triste cama y en uno de los extremos había una cámara. Horrible. Ness no pudo evitar maldecir ese horrible lugar.

Paula seguía en la misma posición, probablemente dormida. Oía sus respiraciones aceleradas, como si tuviese miedo. Cuando oyó que cerraban la puerta ella se acurrucó más, prácticamente temblando

(oo)

_Oyó como abrían la puerta, se hizo la dormida. Cuando la cerraron y detectó la presencia de alguien en el cuarto tembló ¿Quién podría ser? En ese momento no tenías las agallas para voltear y verle. Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, la niebla roja seguía ahí, hiriéndola mentalmente. Deseaba que quien quiera que fuese e__l que estaba ahí la pudiera ver y sintiera el miedo que ella sentía. Así comprendería la inocencia de la chica. Pasaron segundos… minutos… y ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

(oo)

Después de un buen rato contemplándola suspiró y habló. Su voz sonaba diferente, trataba de no llorar.

—…Paula…

La chica tembló aún más y sin cambiar de posición. Con miedo… mucho miedo…

(oo)

_¿Verdaderamente era él? Quería ponerse de pie pero algo se lo impedía. Su mente era más fuerte que su voluntad. No podía moverse, sólo temblar. Un enorme deseo de abrazar al chico la llenó, imposible. La voz de su cabeza incrementaba considerablemente y parecía que unas pesadas cadenas la sostenían._

_Hizo un último intento, lo m__ás que pudo fue ponerse boca arriba. Miró al chico y lanzó un suspiro… que horrible era que la viese en esa situación._

(oo)

Quiso lanzar un grito cuando vio su cara demacrada y su cabello rubio lleno de sangre. Su expresión casi muerta se le quedó marcada en la mente. No se movía más, cuando se puso boca arriba Ness se sobresaltó por la manera violenta en que lo había hecho. Pero no cabía duda, era ella, su mejor amiga. Respiró hondo y caminó hacia ella, que seguía tendida en el piso. Inmóvil.

—Paula… —repitió su nombre dolorosamente.

(oo)

_Lo odiaba, detestaba que dijera así su nombre, sólo la hacía sentir más mal. Quería pararse un darle un abrazo pero no podía y las voces… oh, las voces habían cesado misteriosamente. Probablemente jugaría un poco más con su mente._

_Derramó una lágrima, sus ojos le ardían. Ness se dio cuenta y se acomodó para sostenerla en sus manos y abrazarla. Un gesto cálido, bastante. Hacía tanto que no lo sentía junto a ella que quería que aquel momento durara una eternidad. Sonrió para sus adentros, todavía había esperanza. Se sorprendió al oír su propia voz._

—_Lo… siento…_

(oo)

Sus impulsos lo habían llevado hasta el punto de abrazarla. Ella seguía inmóvil, pero le daba igual, le demostraba que jamás estaría sola. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente en ese momento. Oyó su voz suspirante…

—Lo… siento…

La abrazó más fuerte.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —le susurró al oído—. Yo sé que tú no eres la culpable…

Creía firmemente en ella… aún si en verdad ella fuera la culpable.

—Tengo miedo…

No la soltó para nada, un silencio reinó el cuarto blanco. No sabía que decir, las palabras de aliento habían huido. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero algo se lo impedía.

La preocupación de Ness aumentó cuando en la fundición de ese abrazo ella lanzó sus brazos violentamente y comenzó a retroceder, gritando horrorizada. Ness la miró, tratando de comprender el por qué… nada… Eso, exactamente no había explicación, el cuarto era el mismo,_ él_ era el mismo… ¿Qué…?

Usó sus brazos para cubrir su cara mientras gritaba.

—Aléjate ¡ALÉJATE!

(oo)

_Se quedó callado, ella lo malinterpretó. Pero aún así no quería que la soltara. Se sentía a gusto, en un escudo de amor que nada podría romper… nada…_

_Rojo…_

_La niebla de nuevo invadía el cuarto antes blanco, se ondeaba, dificultaba su respiración. Abrió más los ojos y empezó a buscar el rostro con la mirada. No lo encontraba. Se horrorizó. Siguió buscando desesperadamente. Estaba ahí, Estaba ahí… Izquierda, derecha; izquierda, derecha; izquierda, derecha; izquierda, derecha ¿Dónde estaba? Aumentó la velocidad de su mirada._

_En menos de unos segundos arrojó los brazos de Ness al piso, y ella retrocedió, el chico hizo lo mismo, confundido. El rostro… el rostro se formó justo arriba de Ness, en el techo, se ondeaba, se acercaba a ella, creaba más, la imagen mental de un feto… Horror._

_Cubrió su cara con sus brazos. Aún gritando._

—_Aléjate ¡ALÉJATE! _


End file.
